


My place or yours

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My place ‘r yurs?” Derek slurred as Stiles shoved him into the passenger seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My place or yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [К тебе или ко мне?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665216) by [madchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester)



> Written for a bingo prompt from a challenge at the LJ comm tv_universe. The prompt was "my place or yours".

3 years ago

Stiles struggled to get Derek into Derek’s car. Derek wasn’t much help, having been nearly knocked out in the woods.

“My place ‘r yurs?” Derek slurred as Stiles shoved him into the passenger seat.

“Considering I live at home with my dad, who has no idea what I get up to in my free time, I’d say yours,” Stiles grunted. “Although I’m guessing you’re imagining someone incredibly different with that phrase.”

Derek didn’t reply as his eyes rolled back in his head in a way that was too worrisome to Stiles who figured Derek wouldn’t even notice how much gravel he spit as he sped away in the Camaro.

1 year ago

“Is this thing at my place or yours?” Stiles called out from across the loft as he unpacked a bag of groceries.

 Derek looked confused as he walked down the stairs, pulling a shirt down over his torso and Stiles absolutely did not feel a pang of disappointment in response.

“What thing?” Derek asked.

“The pack get together now that we’re all back in town, remember? Does that mean it’s at my place?”

Derek shrugged as he stood next to Stiles in the kitchen, raising his eyebrow at all the stuff Stiles was storing away.

“What?” Stiles asked defensively. “I knew you probably needed to be restocked on the basics. If not because you’ll have a herd of ravenous were-creatures hanging around then because you never look after yourself properly when we’re gone.”

“When you’re gone,” Derek mumbled but before Stiles could react Derek pushed away from the counter. “Sure, it can be here.”

18 months from now

Stiles fought not to laugh as Derek’s beard tickled his neck. They were walking down the street aimlessly, away from Jungle at 2am, and Derek apparently wanted to re-establish his scent marks everywhere.

“We’ll never get where we’re going at this rate,” Stiles said softly, then gasping when Derek nipped at the sensitive skin under his ear.

“Where are we going?”

“Your place or mine?” Stiles asked with a sly smile on his lips. Derek straightened up as he caught Stiles in his arms, bringing them to a stop.

“It’s the same place,” Derek replied with a wide grin that told Stiles he still wasn’t over the excitement of their new living arrangements. Hell, their new relationship.

Stiles nodded. “Right, I remember that now. Take me home to that amazing bed of ours, then.”

Derek kissed Stiles soundly, then obliged him and held his hand the whole way home.


End file.
